Linda Love And the 8 Lords Of Terror
by Enezrel
Summary: The adopted Daughter of Harry Potter..Linda Love.. She hears Dark Lords... her two cousins Solomon Bones and Leonidas Lovegood..are Doomed to be enemies... A strange Russian boy who loves an Angel..Roland Romanov.. Son of a death eater seeking redemption and solitude..Spinner LeStrange.. Can they succeed against the 8 lords of terror? An organization stronger than Voldemort?
1. Dawn of the Spider part 1

Linda Riddle Love was a little sad as she slowly walked on to platform 9 ¾, her Dad could not see her off because he had already gone ahead to greet the new students. She kept a look out for her cousins, spotting them on the far side of the track she jogged over to Solomon and Leonidas kissing their mother goodbye. They acted as one object and split each kissing their mothers opposite cheek, Cousin Luna blushed, "Watch out for Nargles this year. Solomon you came home infested in them… And Leo, be a dear and try not falling asleep in class…" Luna Lovegood, War Hero, and mother extraordinaire. "Lu~na!" Linda cried out hugging her cousin suddenly, it was no surprise to her that Solomon had his wand at her nose… "Sooo~llllooo ne devenez pas meanie…" She pouted… Leonidas laughed at his half-brothers and cousins' antics, "No fighting till we reach to school or I'll assign you detention…" he threatened. Solomon sighed and slapped the back of his brother's head, "Your Prefect powers don't work till we actually get to the school you numskull." Luna giggled then looked serious. "The train is leaving, say Hi to your professors for me." Luna said somewhat sternly finger waggling at Solomon and Leo. "But Mother… we just saw Professor Granger yesterday for-" Solomon started but at that moment the train whistled. "Bye Mom!" Leo shouted running for the express train, Solomon grabbed Linda's upper arm and pulled her away from his mother. "Send me a letter before the first week is out!" Luna called after her kids… she stood there for a full 10 minute watching the trains grow smaller and smaller into the distance she sighed… suddenly realizing…. Her breath shouldn't make a cloud in September… she whispered two words imagining her pride and joy…Solomon and Leonidas… "Expecto Patronum…"

Spinner LaStrange was fuming, his solo, and lone wolf lifestyle was just destroyed single handedly by some silly girl! He glared at her from under his cheek length bangs; she was cute in a creepy way... Dark eyeliner, blood red lips, not a very voluptuous body, shoulder length black hair, heart shaped face and a personality that just invaded you!

*flash back*

Spinner walked to his favorite compartment in the train to find 4people in his spot! People always left spinner alone because of his parents and he relished it. Solitude was the joy of his life. A couple of well meaning 'puffs tried to make friends with him, and several members of his own house, but he brushed them off, the closest people that might be considered friends were the headmaster , the headmasters wife and the transfiguration professor. Pathetic.

As a child all he wanted was one friend. One nice act. Hell even a smile would be like Christmas, his birthday, Boxing Day and Easter rolled into one... Not that he had ever celebrated any of those till he got to Hogwarts. Now he finds Leo Lovegood, his supposed insane dark wizard parslemouth half-brother Solomon Bones, and 2 other students, he had arrived just in time to see her point to each person,

"Leo...steekin the mud...Sol...grave robb air ..." She winked at him several times, suggesting a like in older women or turrets. The other guy, long blonde hair, lots a purple. Likely gay. "eet's amost your time of month." Leo spluttered his coca cola. "Pms?"Then suddenly this oddly insulting girl turned toward spinner, her face dropped from a teasing/perverted grin to a slight frown, spinner regardless of how much he didn't want to think about it, her small slightly lopsided frown was extremely cute

"Emo bab eh…" she muttered with half lidded eyes.

He blinked; spinner was used to being insulted 'go rot in Azkaban death eater!' 'You should have died with your parents!' But this... She was not to be underestimated...

*end flash back*

She of course intended to 'kill the emo baby with huggles!'

Solomon coughed slightly, "excuse my cousin please, she's not all there she's transferring from beauxbatons this year, she's in 5th so she can take her OWLS... Linda." He snapped, she looked at him with a slightly hurt expression. "Introduce yourself. It's incredibly rude."

The Linda girl released spinners body... She coughed and took up a stif and formal pose. "bonjour es Belinda Love, c'est ma première fois d'aller à l'école anglaise, im liée à Salomon Bones et Leo Lovegood"

She recited in quite fluent French.

She smiled doing that 'huggle' thing to spinners arm. "Vut 'ou can call me Lin. All my new friends can!" She said in slightly accented English, waving to pms man. "Salutations!" He said warmly, he was sweating profusely. Pms man noticed that spinner was shocked that he was sweating. "Roland .R I'm a transfer from Drumstang, sorry it's hot here..." Now Drumstang had reshaped over the years it was still dark magic but... Now it was an optional choice. When the name tied notoriously for dark magic was mentioned. Solomon Bones. His eyes lit up. Freakin lit up! He could give that painting of Dumbledore in the headmaster's office a run for his money. "Did you learn terraemotus?" Solomon asked Roland. "terraemotus? I've never heard if that spell..." Leo said cautiously. "Unfortunately I have. It's dark magic that causes an earthquake... It's a high level dark spell it's taught to 8th or 9th years, I was a seventh year, I know theory but couldn't practice it, besides that's why I transferred, to get away from all the dark...why so interested... Um Sol?" Roland guessed. Solomon lay back, "Solomon. I'm interested in building a reitcher machine of my own invention, to harness the earth magic in terraemotus, then use it to solve the problem with electricity, 'Mion- I mean professor Granger and i almost have it..." He finished with a blush. Lin smiled evilly "I'm sure 'ou'll make a 'ougar out of her yet Solomon." Spinner at that moment was drinking a coke that Leo had offered him and ended up with it on his robe..."dammit can't you guys talk about something normal!" He barked at them before muttering " these can't take another scourgify..."

"all ah me!Je peux utiliser daddys sort!.." Spinner snarled a warning about payment if she failed. "Eet won't." Linda said in a reassuring manner, twirling a long black wand, about a foot long maybe shorter, she pointed it at his robes and gave a strangled hiss, "נקה עדין" the coke then suddenly lifted up as if it were a wet Wal-Mart sac, and with a pop it was gone. Roland and Leo went pale, while Solomon laughed, "What's uncle been teaching you? Let alone his wife?" Solomon's laugh was almost exaggerated not an evil chuckle but a maniacal dark laugh, one that spinner never hoped to hear again, because it reminded him of - spinners thought process stopped, he was cold, and Roland stopped sweating, Solomon had not stopped laughing, Leo looked like he was going to puke, and Linda was muttering..."Father...I ..Don't ...how...they never...yes...alright." She looked at spinner, with concern reflecting in her scarlet-black eyes, "pouvez-vous faire le charme patronus ?" She asked her lips turning blue despite red lip stick, spinner nodded, imagining his first time seeing the sunlight, and knowing there was more than a small black stone room, he said in a clear defined voice, "Expecto Patronum." A lion burst from his wand, the silver was darker in places to make it seem black... Instantly the cold lighted, Leo got some color back and muttered the charm too, a 6 foot long killer whale joined the black lion, Roland thought of his Angel, then a swallow joined the patronuses, everyone looked to Solomon and Linda.

Solomon looked guilty, "Expecto Patronum." He muttered, and a small silver screen appears in front of him, "wand based, apparently according to professor granger and the headmaster...I can't focus on my happiness only certain people's... The first time I used my happiness..."

Linda coughed "*cough* professor granger*cough*" Solomon looked peeved "Shut up Linda, my wand shattered..." Solomon finished running his hand through his black hair, his one visible eye a piercing ice blue glancing at Linda now, she blushed and hissed "אני מצפה הגנה" A small silver snake slithered out... "Eets weak at the momen... Apparently I have trovle focusing period." She grinned, a ditzy grin, revealing perfect white teeth. "Should we go get help?" Roland asked twirling his finger through his golden hair...

"I'm a prefect let's just sit here until help comes ok?"

Everyone agreed 5 patronuses in a carriage was alot better than roaming the halls with just one...

Barty crouch jr walked the halls of the Hogwarts express, The Lord spider, said to pick up the package in the thirteenth cart, Barty laughed watching all the little children scream at his Dementors, his gift from lord spider, Barty had found a new dark lord so much better than Voldemort, one who at one point called him the doctor but hell, if lord spider likes muggle TV, let him watch. Barty also enjoyed his new code name granted by lord spider, Hyena. It matched his patronus and lord spider changed him using a list art creating an animagus shape. All this on top of killing the one Dementor with his soul in it and returning it to him, breaking him out of Azkaban, then making part of a new inner circle?! This dark lord was way better than Voldemort; Barty laughed again a high pitched feral sounding laugh, good riddance on that royal Bastard. Haha. Barry looked around again till reaching carriage 13, Barty understood that since lord spider still went to school it was hard to get in contact or deliver messages so he built a two-way device and managed just barely to send a message to crouch before school started, crouch just wondered about the second instruction... Don't kill anyone, use your army to scare don't let them suck souls. He must not want an incident. Another hysterical laugh, he didn't mind following a 16 year old cause 17 year old potter killed Voldemort, Barty was just glad lord spider restored his youth, Barty now looked and felt 21 again, Barty laughed again as he entered carriage 13 seeing a bunch of screaming 1st years ... He loved his job.

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting feet propped up on it. The express should be here by now... He threw out a sensory wave of goblin magic, a wand less spell to find your way in the dark, the headmaster felt the train was stopped just out of Hogsmeade he then felt the chill of Dementors... He gasped and a foreigner? He pulled out a worn piece if parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good in the Hogwarts express." A spidery map drew out showing all 13 carriages all the inhabitants, and Bart crouch. The headmasters eyes widened, he quickly cast a spell he learned in his second year, "serpentsentra" a blue viper slid out of his wand ... He muttered to it. "ללכת למצוא לינדה לספר לה בסדר שלה לשאול את אבא..." The viper hissed an affirmative and slid out the open window. Then Harry Potter began to run down the stairs. He hated his job.

The viper crawled among the train tracks, it was a Ephesian blue viper, fastest magical snake at top speed it was 60 mph certainty faster than that out of shape head viper prided itself that the 4th most powerful wizard in the world summoned him, of course no one but the hissers could know and the speaker headmaster couldn't know the lead hisser said the spider speaker could hiss , as well that made him the strongest. no one's could know, but the snake remember his goal, he reached the stopped Hogwarts express in 5 minutes,

It found the compartment with two hissers? It crawled through the window, both blonde mud men flinched; the two hissers looked at the viper, whereas the cat-smelling mud man, ignored it. Looking toward the female hisser it's voice sounding tired slightly, "אתה יכול לדבר עם עץ לבן, מנהל בית הספר אומר כך, צבוע איש הצלב הדרומי." It then slid out of the compartment and using a small bit if the headmaster's magic went home... Nothing like coming home from work.

Linda was stunned daddy was restoring to the crucifix and Father... Linda then knelt. And began to pray. Everyone began to give her strange looks . She took a deep breath. In a melodic voice her hisses times to sound like bells she whispered "אבא שלי, להיות שם אין דרכים אחרות כדי לתמוך אלה אסנת אלבו עטיה להביס את אלוהים שלהם ולכן הם היו צריכים את האהבה של אלוהים. להרוס את העולם של שדים נוכח כאן." She then stood up her eyes going from scarlet to crimson, she smiled, "אני מצפה הגנה" her wand shook, the black cherry wood was vibrating with so much power you could see it burning her hands, you could feel the power of the Veela hair, and it was scary, this sweet if not annoying girl was this powerful?! Solomon couldn't believe it, and then he remember when he first met the girl when she was 10 and he was just off to hogwarts... Who else she was related to...to- his train of thought was broken not unlike spinners earlier, he realized watching a thick green aura around her wand the parsle prayer she said he translated it roughly in his mind, "My father, being there no other ways to support those allies, defeat their God so they would have the love of God. Destroy the world of demons present here."

One of the 7 prayers of Solomon's ancestor s, necromancer catholic. Miles Whitewood.

A new patronus shaped it filled the hallway of the train... It was a basilisk...

Barty crouch had grabbed the package crucioed a few brats and was going to leave but suddenly all of his Dementors came flying out of the windows Barty was wondering what would make them fly got his answer, a patronus basilisk was slithering down the hall of the train sh*** was the first thought to his head, "Hyenesmodre!" He shouted the altered Mosemodre spell that burned a black hyena into the wall of the Hogwarts express, and then he ran towards the patronus, it dispelled when hit by his shoulder, Crouch ran into the nearest compartment to see: 4 teens and LORD SPIDER! SH**!... He then saw lord spider run a finger across his neck, Batty understood and activated a port key, he vanished…

At that moment; a tall man with a mop of black hair, glasses and muggle clothes. He looked up hands on his knees panting… "Hey… Guys…. It's…. Been a while… since … I last… ran…" he stood up breathing deeply. Then he smiled, "Did I miss the action?" Harry potter smirked.


	2. Dawn of the Spider part 2

A_**/N: So Cause I never said it in the first chapter This is AU after the battle of Hogwarts. Bill dies and Ginny goes missing so Harry/Fleur comes to be! Yays. There's twists more AU stuff! More relevant notes at the bottom.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: All Hail The Rowling! Goddess of Potter. The true creator of This World. Worship her! Burn incenses to her! My Work is just for fun and exercise of my over indulgent mind! I make no moneys for this. Only Plot and Ocs are mine.**_

_**Warning: Eccentric!Harry! Survivor!Snape! Non!Ronmione. Manipulative!Dumbleodore.**_

_**)o|O|O|O|O|O|O|O|OO|O|O|O|O|O**_

After the incident on the train Professor Potter had taken Linda and Roland to his office for a private sorting. Solomon, Leo and Spinner had taken the carriages with the threstals up to the castle. "Where do you think Linda will end up?" Leo asked his brother. Solomon shrugged, "Anywhere except Slytherin. " Spinner slowly opened the door; And Solomon's worst nightmare come true. Linda was at the Slytherin Table chatting with his Gryffindor Fiancé. Solomon was going to destroy the sorting hat… even if he had to go down to the chamber of secrets that uncle talked about all the time, get a basilisk fang and stab the Gryffindor Horocrux. He slowly walked to the table and grabbed his fiancé around the waist, nipping at her chocolate brown neck. At her small yelp up surprise he smiled into her neck. "Hey babe." He whispered in her ear. Her dark skin went slightly darker as a blush spread across her face. This is why before he and Marion were named Betrothed; he was the most sought after 4th year ever, even beating Harry Potter in Hotness according to the 'Official Score keepers of Hotness' Saffron Weasely and Delilah Thomas. When asked they would squeal and proclaim if he wasn't already taken they would shove him in a broom closet and "Ravage that lean body! Oh oh and run our fingers through his long black locks… oh!"they would then pass out with nosebleeds. Solomon didn't really think he was that attractive…. he was just pale, had good hygiene.. and black hair… at the moment the two Gryffindors 3 tables down were squealing at his 'Sensual acts in the middle dinner!' Linda looked stunned; if he wasn't mistaken she didn't know. That might have been a good thing to tell her… well time to start… "Mari, I see you've met my cousin Linda?" he said his voice unlike what Linda had heard before instead of his normal lighter voice it was a huskier tone that made it seem like the transition from nectar of the gods to Satan's pancake syrup. He sat close to Mari so close their bodies press together, "Close your mouth Linda, your catching Wrackspurts." He commented, Linda's mouth snapped shut…

/3/3/3/3/3

Linda just stared at Solomon, why did she suddenly feel hatred for this girl she was chatting with so pleasantly earlier? Putting on a fake smile, "Is Zis your girlfriend?" she asked. Solomon laughed "Fiancé actually. We haven't been boyfriend girlfriend since like 4th year?" he glanced at the girl literally glued to his hip, "Yes Salem, we have." She said nuzzling his neck as he had hers a small while back, Linda bit back the comment… she had wanted to nickname him Salem for a long while now… but when she had asked he said no… she didn't understand this feeling… she'd ask Tom and Miles later. She just decided to ignore it and get to know her cousin-in-Law while she had the chance. "Really? How did 'ou meet?" she saw a dark look pass over Solomon's Face… "I'd rather not say… let just say we are happy now." Mari said her long black-brown hair caught on Solomon's wool jumper with static. Solomon nodded. Linda looked toward her other cousin; Leonidas seemed to be in deep conversation with Spinner LeStrange. The Emo baby from the train, he certainly lived up to his name he was indeed strange … what were the talking about? Was it about their run in with Barty Crouch jr? But when she looked again Leo was laughing so it was probably something funny.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Spinner was now starting to regret not making friends with this Leo guy. A lone wolf could stick together with a pack for a while at least… Leo was funny; he seemed to be hiding something. Probably the reason he was funny: to distract others from his secret. Normally Spinner wouldn't care a damn whether or not he had a secret but… for some reason Spinner had to know what it was. It had been sometime since he had friends ever since Felix. No one wanted to get near the LeStange boy; he began to eat his blood pudding as the headmaster stood.

"Hello. All new students welcome! All the older ones Welcome back! Let's go over some rules real fast. The forbidden forest isn't just a cool name. It forbidden for a reason. If you want to go in there; Ask a teacher to come with you. No spells in the Halls and our Caretaker would like me to ask you to check your common room bulletin board for the forbidden items list. If any of those items are found on your person: as a minimum, 3 month detention and a maximum expiation as a punishment may occur… And In memory of my fourth year at Hogwarts the Yule ball, and Halloween Ball will take place this year! Now just a few words before bed. Snail Association. Weasley's wizard wheezes. And Bezoar. Have a great year!" The headmaster then held his arm out and a snake crawled from his sleeve. it grew bigger and ate him then exploding in a puff of red smoke… Professor Granger stage whispered to professor Longbottom, "He gets more theatrical every year. Remember when he convinced Fawkes to drink polyjuice potion to look like a crocodile then flash him out of there?" Professor Longbottom laughed, "Yes and in 8th year?" Granger laughed and turned to him, "The turtle!" they began laughing.

^v^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Marion Johnson watched as her Fiancé looked at professor Longbottom in anger…Ah his older women faze. HE had told her in 4th year that while he thought she was wonderful but his heart would belong to someone else until she got married herself, Marion made it her goal to make sure Granger got married soon. She was thinking DADA professor Draco Malfoy. She was so into her plan to get the two together she almost missed her future cousin in law tap her shoulder, "Mari? Um I was wondering… Um could you teach me about fashion? Well uh at my old school I was laughed at cause my clothes looked like a nun…" Marion's heart went out to the girl, while not as shallow to spend hours in front of a mirror or gossiping she took a little bit of time every week to make sure she knew how to look her best for her Salem, She could easily help her and get closer to her soon to be family, she hadn't even met Solomon's mother yet

Because she had sent a family friend to pick Salem and his brother up. She had been hunting Clumpy corn with that Japanese thing poke monster?um snorlax? Clumpy corn Snorlax? She'd ask Salem later, she had half a mind to ask him if they could sleep in the room of requirement together, not in a sexual way of course. She must be pure to give herself to Solomon on the day they marry. Solomon also had standards; He was the Heir to the Bones Family. And when Halloween hit his Aunt Susan Would take him to get an inheritance test to see what he would inherit. He said he knew one other but he was being a meany and wouldn't tell her…

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Leonidas slowly walked to Gryffindor tower after the feast, chatting with the girl he loved, and when she turned 17 would be his sister in law… That was the one time that Leonidas had actually hated his brother. He had destroyed his dormitories… he had decided to just try to get over her, easier said than done looking into her chocolate eyes. He shook his head… he needed to make a call.

!?

Roland lay in his bed in the Hufflepuff dorm. He was worried if Lord Potter-Black knew not only his true purpose here…. He would get kicked out, problem or not… he just needed to take the potion and he was normal but these days the potion was wearing off too early…. Roland absent mindedly stroked his long blonde hair that he grew because his Angel had asked him too. But here in England… his angel was gone… she'd fall away to the snow… Russia was amazingly different from this heaven that was England … the only thing missing was his angel…

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Harry sat in his office with 2 men and a woman. "What do you think 'Mione?" The blonde man asked. "I don't know if we should tell him his heritage." The frizzy haired genius replied to her betrothed's question…"We should bloody well tell him!" The Ginger yelped as the brunet woman pinched him. "Hermione! Blimey that hurt!" Hermione smirked, "Language Ronald." The blonde winced he had been on the receiving end of her pinches… "I hope your kids aren't pointy like him." Harry muttered to Hermione…and got pinched as well… Draco Malfoy then stood "Instead of having Hermione pinch us let's talk about- "Draco stiffened as he felt a sharp pain at his rear end, Hermione had pinched his bum… he gave her a withering look, "Luv… not in front of Potter! Or Weasel!" Hermione just winked. "I bloody well didn't need to see your affection with ferret…" Ron said… Harry held his head in his hands… It was going to be a long year…

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Lord Spider was goal had to be complet… he must eliminate HIM! And now it was going to be harder. He need to go to the other 7 Lords Terror to try and get them to release Kitsune : Spider's best agent. He flicked his wand at a fountain in his blue and bronze Dormitory. He was one of those who had a singular room, he was a lucky one. The mist from the fountain shimmered as it showed him an image of a circular black room. "Lord Spider?" a voice Smooth and Aristocratic voice breathed out of the audio spell he had placed around his room. "Correct Lord Snake. I called together a meeting to mention that for my next operation I need yours and Lord Wolf's cooperation. Yours to release my Agent that you arrested because of her Auror Corps uniform. Need I mention again. That it was a disguise. Your kind used it plenty in the last war. Even after Voldemort died." Lord Spider smirked behind his mask at the visible flinch that was sure to have happened behind Lord Snake's mask as he gripped his left arm. "Yes, I will release her in exchange for a couple of dementors for an attack on Ottery Saint Catchpole." Lord Snake breathed his throaty voice grating on Spider's nerves. He weighed his options. "I will if you change your target to Hogsmede. I have a plan to eliminate Ottery myself." Spider lifted his mask slightly to show pale skin and flawless white teeth in a destructively psychotic grin. Snake shivered…

"A-Agreed. Until next time? I understand you need to contact Wolf?"

"But of course. Until next time Lord Snake."

"Until next time Lord Spider."

The spray of mist slowly died, Spider thought about it. It might be punishment enough to send Kitsune to Wolf to ask for supplies. After all it was Wolfs fault her favorite brother got in his …condition… So maybe having to be polite to the man that caused pain to her family might humble her a bit… Lord Spider Smiled… this was going to be a great year….

_**A/n II**_

_**This was waaaa~aaay different than what I started with.. it was originally going to flesh out more of Leo's Character. But I ended up fleshing out Marion and Solomon more. And Surprisingly Lord Spider…. My first draft showed the sorting but I took that out cause I didn't want to plot hole myself or reveal to much about Marion and Solomon. My original version had Scarfy too. Albus Scarfy potter…. I love senior year! Please excuse all my mistakes. R&R.**_


End file.
